


Fictober 2018

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, I don't think I needed to tag my own OCs names but I did anyway, I'll gradually add the rest of the prompts as I finish them, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Only in one chapter and I'll put a warning at the beginning, but none of the rest really have any, fictober18, just wanted to share what I managed to finish within October
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Collection of all the fictober prompts I managed to complete during the craziness of life. They're all one-shots, prompts and pairs will be cited at the beginning of each. I'll add more as I do more prompts. These are all also on Tumblr, under the same handle.





	1. Day 1 - Can you feel this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can you feel this?”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara/Arcann/Theron (Post-Umbara/Pre-Copero)

           Kara strode through the winding halls of the base on Odessen. It had been quieter since Theron had left, and that emptiness gnawed at her. She had gotten so used to his near constant presence at her side that now that he was gone… She sighed as she rounded another corner, exiting onto a balcony overlooking the sprawling forests that covered the planet. She had expected to find it empty like it usually was, but instead she found Arcann leaning on the railing.

           She approached him, keeping quiet to avoid disturbing him. He had his eyes closed and made no indication that he knew she was there. But even still she knew that he was aware of her presence, he always was.

           She leaned on the railing next to him, with a slight gap between their arms. A small smile crossed his face as a gentle breeze caught Kara’s hair and blew it into her face.

           “Don’t laugh.” She muttered as she fixed the loose strands that weren’t held back in her hair tie.

           “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He glanced at her, the smile still there.

           “Mhmm.” She hummed in disbelief, watching as the trees moved in the distance. “What brings you out here?”

           “Nothing in particular.”

           “Just looking for a place to think?” She grinned, looking back at him. “Can’t fault you, it’s a beautiful view.”

           “It’s better now.” He said, reaching over to grab her hand.

           “Flatterer.” She gripped his hand back as he lifted it and planted a kiss to it’s back.

           “How are you holding up?”

           “Fine. Why?” She stated flatly. When he raised an eyebrow in reply she sighed heavily. “Alright, not fine. Just doing what I can. It’s not the first time I’ve had a boyfriend betray and try and kill me.”

           Arcann hummed, “Doesn’t mean it should happen a second.”

           “True. But what happened happened, and there’s no changing it.” She shook her head, “It just makes no sense. That he would do that so out of the blue like this, no warning, no signs. Or maybe I was just that stupid and didn’t realize it til it was too late.”

           “No.” He gripped her hand, “I didn’t notice either, I don’t think anyone did. Nobody would expect you to have.”

           “Of course they would. I’m the ‘Commander of the Alliance’. If I can’t tell when my own people aren’t happy or aren’t loyal what good am I as a leader?” She snapped. She took a breath, letting it out slowly. “Sorry. I just.”

           “No. It’s alright. This can’t be easy for you to go through. Just… Just know that you aren’t alone. I’m here for you, and I’m not going anywhere.” He paused. “And if I’m not enough, then my mother, and Lana. Blue, Koro, your sons. Even Koren and Trey. We’re all by your side through this.”

           Kara laughed, smiling and reaching up to cup his cheek. “I get it. Jeez, who are you and what did you do with the real Arcann?” She winked when he took her hands in his.

           “I can’t give good advice once in a while?” He smiled at her.

           “You have given plenty of good advice. Just didn’t expect it now I suppose.” She sighed, shifting her weight awkwardly as she debated. Arcann kept her hands in his, twining the fingers of his left hand with hers on her right. She watched him as he rubbed his thumb on the side of her hand before she finally spoke again, “Can you feel anything with that arm?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she panicked, pulling her hand free and holding it up in an apologetic gesture, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to just blurt that out.”

           “No, don’t apologize.” He flexed the fingers on his hand. “It’s complicated. Sometimes it feels like I can, but it’s as if it’s asleep, distant, but still there. Other times…” He shook his head.

           Kara took his left hand in hers, placing his palm over her heart, “Then, can you feel this?”

           He closed his eyes, taking a step closer and taking her free hand in his. “Yes.”

           She smiled at him, “Oh really?” She leaned up while he had his eyes closed, her mouth inches away from his. “How about this?” She kissed him lightly, pulling a smile from him.

           “Yes.” He breathed. “But I may need to feel that again just to be sure.”

           Kara grinned, “Just to be sure.” She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him.

           Things were changing, with war looming on the horizon. She wasn’t sure what her future had in store for her, but he was right, she still had her friends and family. And she still had him. And she would figure things out with them by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really weren't any notes to mention aside from, Kara hasn't seen Theron's stupid haircut yet at this point...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Any comments or reviews are always welcome! ;)


	2. Day 2 - People like you have no imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “People like you have no imagination.”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic (probably post nathema fp)  
> Pairing: Shey/Torian, Koren/Trey (male BH/male SW)  
> Also featured: Mako, just being Mako.
> 
> Quick tidbit: Koren is force-sensitive. He's not trained and he doesn't use the force too often, but he does use it on occasion for stupid things, like opening doors for example.

         “I don’t think this is going to work, Kor…” Mako said as she watched her friend try and activate the bridge from across the pass. “Why not let Trey give it a shot?”

           Koren scoffed, “I can do this.” He glared at her from underneath his helmet before turning his attention back to focusing on the control panel. He could feel the makeup of the device through the Force from where he stood, but he just couldn’t make sense of what each button did from this far away.

           “I think you should listen to Mako, vode.” Torian added in. He stood by the slicer’s side with his arms crossed across his armored chest, “That Sith of yours has better control of the Force than you do. Just get him to do it.”

           “I don’t need his help.” He growled at the mando, “Just give me a minute. This isn’t as easy as it looks.”

           Torian shook his head, sighing in annoyance. The sound of boots on metal made him turn. “Riduur, any luck?”

           “None.” Shey shrugged, “How about you guys?” She fixed the sleeves on her coat, the red leather seemed to stand out more than usual without her gloves on.

           “He’s still trying to get the switch from here.”

           “Still?” She stood next to her husband, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched her teammate struggle to focus on the control panel. Even though Koren was covered head to toe in armor, she was certain he had a look of utmost determination on his face. “It’s been almost a half an hour. Why doesn’t he just ask Trey to do it?”

           “Maybe he was trying to show off?”

           “What is he doing?” Trey asked as he joined the group.

           “Trying to activate the bridge. I don’t think he can figure out how it works from here.” Torian glanced at the man, “Think you can get it?”

           Trey scoffed, “Of course I can, who do you think I am?” He jumped up to stand next to Koren, knocking his knuckles of the side of his helmet. “Hey, Kor, take a break.”

           Koren stepped back, taking his helmet off in the process, “I almost had it.” Sweat made his hair stick to his face and stick up in random directions.

           “I’m sure you did, you didn’t even bother putting on your music.” Trey smirked at him patting him on the cheek as he strode past him. “Let me give it a shot.”

           Koren huffed, but stood back giving his lover some space. He leaned on a nearby wall, watching the sith as Trey closed his eyes and focused. Reaching out through the Force Trey inspected the area around the console as well as the device. From this distance it was hard to tell what did what, but that didn’t really matter as long as the bridge activated, so instead of being careful like his merc had been he just activated any button he thought might work.

           An alarm blared, and the nearby doors slammed shut, causing the rest of the team to pull out their blasters in defense.

           “Uh, Trey, love, I don’t think that was the right one.” Koren shouted as he put his helmet back on and drew his blasters.

           Trey ignored him and the alarms as best he could, trying another button on the console. Another alarm sounded and one of the doors whooshed open revealing a line of droids. The droids marched in, opening fire on the team of hunters as they scrambled to find cover.

           “Hey, Sith, can you at least try to get the right button this time?” Torian shouted his way as he took up a defensive position in front of Mako before returning fire on the advancing droids.

           Trey growled in reply, but otherwise ignored him, keeping his focus as best he could with all the noise. Another button and the bridge activated. “Happy?” He shouted, jumping down and drawing his lightsabers, the bright white of the blades lighting up the room. He used the blades to deflect the blaster bolts away, knocking a few back at the advancing droids.

           “Could do without the droids.” Shey shot back. She fire an incendiary missle, and activated her scorch drone, bathing the droids nearest to her in fire. “Think you can do anything about that?”

           He glanced around, bumping Koren’s hip, pushing him towards the bridge and knocking him out of the way of a blaster bolt. “If you would all get across, I think I have an idea.”

           Nodding, Shey bolted across with Koren and Mako hot on her heels and Torian bringing up the rear. Trey followed as soon as they were halfway across. Meeting them on the other side he found them taking up defensive positions against the still sealed door.

           “Any more bright ideas?” Mako shot at him. Koren was tending to a blaster burn on her arm, smearing some kolto on the burned areas before wrapping it in a bandage.

           Trey grumbled in annoyance when Koren looked up at him. While the merc was still wearing his helmet, Trey could tell that he was exhausted and he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of their best and only medic being dead on his feet. He looked around the room, smirking when he got an idea.

           “Yea, I got one or two.” He gestured to the door. “Shey, put a few on your grenades on the door and back the hell up.”

           She nodded, placing the devices on the door. When they were stuck on she joined her husband and the others in a safe location. “What are you going to do?”

           “Just watch.” Trey grinned. He reached up, channeling the force as he did so. Gesturing towards the console he ripped the device from its base and crushed it, the wires sparking as it caved in on itself. As soon as the console was ripped free the bridge deactivated, causing the remaining droids to tumble into the darkness below.

           “What are you doing?!” Mako shouted, as Torian swore. “That’s the only way across!”

           Turning Trey focused the Force on the destroyed console, braced himself and launched the crushed metal at the door. The impact of the console and the still sparking wires triggered the sticky grenades, and an explosion rocked the room, nearly knocking him over. Smoke billowed from the door and the large hole that was now punched through it.

           “There we go, the door’s open.” Trey grinned proudly.

           “Couldn’t you’ve just opened it using the console?” Koren asked, grateful for his helmet as the rest of his team coughed and waved off the smoke.

           “Ah, where’s the fun in that? You guys have no imagination.” Trey strode over and slapped the merc on the back before making his way through the door to check for danger.

           “And how are we going to get out?” Torian grumbled.

           Trey shrugged, “We’ll figure something out. It’ll be fine.” He waved them over. “Let’s go. I’d like to finish this job and get home sometime today.”

           Torian just shook his head, muttering under his breath as he and the rest of the team followed after him. The job was simple enough, and with their team it would take no time at all, granted there were no further surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sith and sass just fit together so well.  
> This team was actually a lot of fun to write, since they're a really eclectic bunch.  
> I also didn't specify which side the droids belong to, but since this team is loyal to the alliance it really could be anyone's (pub, imp, or someone else.)+
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Any comments or reviews are appreciated!


	3. Day 3 - How can I trust you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How can I trust you?”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara/Arcann/Theron (Post-Nathema)  
> Also featuring: Kara’s sons, Caleb and Connor (they’re around 10 and 8 years old respectively, maybe 11 and 9 at this point. Not sure exactly how long it’s been since kotet, but it’s probably been a year.)

          Theron paced his room. _Their_ room. Zildrog had been stopped, and with it both the fleet and the Gravestone had been lost. But they were safe, and in his books that made this whole ordeal worth it. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. He glanced around the room. Arcann was lounging on the couch reading something on a datapad, for once out of his usual armor, Kara’s many trinkets were scattered around the room in their usual places, the fake ruby from her days hunting Skavak sat on her desk with blaster and lightsaber parts scattered around nearby. The armor that Arcann had made her was on display next to the desk, and a newer display of various types of weapons was next to that. She never seemed very interested in weaponry so he figured that belonged to Arcann rather than their girlfriend.

            _Wife_. He had to remind himself.

           After he had returned to Odessen with them and a subdued Vinn, he had somehow been allowed to remain in the Alliance, and on top of that Kara had accepted his sudden proposal. How she could claim to still love him after everything he had done for the sake of the mission, he couldn’t understand, but it was something he thanked his luck for. It had been more painful than he had admitted, leaving her both on Umbara, and then on Copero. But he had to do it, he had steeled his heart as best he could and turned on her, the woman he loved more than anything, to protect her.

           The same woman who had confided in him how much Darmas’s betrayal had hurt her all those years ago. And he knew that his actions had to’ve opened some old wounds from her previous relationship.

           In fact he was certain of it. Over the past few weeks, things had gone back to normal but there was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before he had left. She seemed to have nightmares throughout the night, and favored sleeping closer to Arcann than him. It wasn’t the lack of attention that bothered him so much as how awkward it felt, like there was something left unsaid. That Kara was keeping whatever was bothering her about him sealed tight rather than facing it directly.

           So instead of doing what was likely the sensible thing, he had asked to speak with her in their quarters, to get her to open up. He debated if that was really the best course of action, she was generally pretty open about her feelings and was almost overly forgiving, but she would clam up when cornered, a stubbornness that she likely got from her father. But he just couldn’t stand the gundark in the room any longer.

           The door whooshed open and Kara walked in, smiling at her lovers and greeting them both before turning her attention to Theron exclusively. “So, you wanted to talk?” She asked.

           He swallowed, somewhat regretting his request, but he decided to plow ahead and hope he wouldn’t say anything too stupid. “Yes, about us.”

           Her eyebrows shot up for a moment before she regained her composure. “Oh.” She said quietly. “What’s on your mind?”

           Theron took a breath and started pacing again. He needed to do this, for both himself and her. The sooner they got this out of their systems the better. She just watched him, letting him work through what he wanted to say, but she did so through narrowed eyes, concerned but also clearly suspicious.

           Stopping he looked down at her, “There’s been something going on since I’ve come back. And I think we need to talk about it.” He saw her frown, but kept going, “There’s been something bothering you that you won’t tell me. And I don’t want whatever it is to hurt us. I know what I did, leaving like I did, hurt everyone and you especially, but I did it for us.”

           “I know.” Kara replied flatly. The sound of the datapad being placed on a sidetable let Theron know that Arcann was listening intently, but he kept quiet.

           “I just think we need to talk about this. I need you to tell me what’s bothering you.” Theron took her hand in his. “I need you to know that you can still trust me.”

           “How can I trust you?” Kara snapped, pulling her hands free. “You left me, tried to kill me, and then come back claiming it was for us.” She huffed in annoyance. “And even still, I still love you. And I want to work our way back to what we had before, but it’ll take time. Time that I thought you were going to give me, but now you’re pushing for what’s been bothering me?”

           Arcann had gotten to his feet as soon as she spoke, standing so he was close enough to step in if needed, but clearly unsure if he should interfere. Neither had seen her get angry before.

           She waved him down, “It’s alright.” She turned her attention back to Theron, anger clear in her eyes, “You want me to trust you, and I want to be able to trust you, but there’s still a lot for me to work through. What you did hurt me.” There were tears in her eyes but she fought them back.

           “Because of Darmas…” Theron said.

           “Darmas?” Kara scoffed, most of the fire had already gone out, her anger bubbling down to plain annoyance, “What Darmas did was painful, yes. I loved him, and it took me so long to be able to trust someone again after what he did. But what you did is another matter entirely.”

           Theron wasn’t sure how to respond, but she didn’t seem to want him to anyway.

           “What’s been bothering me isn’t what you did to me. I was able to forgive that because I understood why. But what about my sons? You raised them while I was gone, and you left out of the blue, just like that. Do you know how hard it was to explain to them that you were gone? Why you were gone? How much it had hurt Caleb to find what you had done to me on Umbara? Or how much it had hurt Connor? You were their dad, they looked up to you more than anyone, and then you just turned on us and left.”

           Theron looked down at his feet, “I didn’t-“

           Kara shook her head, “One day they’ll understand, but they’re kids Theron. Your kids. I know they’re not blood, but they are your sons, and you left them behind. That’s what’s bothering me so much, that you would do something like that to your own family. Especially given your own familial history.” She crossed her arms. “My trust isn’t what you need to earn back, it’s theirs.”

           “I-“ Theron closed his eyes a moment. He hadn’t given it a thought when he went about the mission. “I screwed up didn’t I?”

           Arcann nodded, finally speaking up, “Yes, but it’s not too late.”

           Theron took a breath, letting it out slowly, “I’ll talk to them. See what I can do to make amends to them.”

           Kara gave him a small smile, “Well, Caleb does have a certain hero you can take him to go see.”

           Theron grumbled, “I could probably arrange something with Jace. If it’s for Caleb at least.”

           “And Connor has been talking about a band that he likes during our afternoon training.” Arcann added, giving the spy a smirk.

           “That’s-. I’ll see what I can do.” He shook his head. “And that’s what’s been giving you nightmares?”

           Kara hummed, “No. Those have nothing to do with you, don’t worry. It’s something completely different.”

           “So they are the same ones you’ve been having since last month.” Arcann said, an almost tired annoyance to his voice, like this isn’t the first time he had tried to get her to open up about her nightmares.

           “Yeah.” She smiled, “I’m working on what’s causing them, but that’s for me to work through alone.”

           “I don’t think that’s wise.”

           “Shush. I can have my secrets, just like you both have your own. I’ll let you know if I need help, but for now it’s my problem.” Kara crossed her arms in defiance, shutting down further discussion.

           “Just, don’t keep us out of the loop too much.” Theron added.

           “You mean like you did?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

           “I- Yes.” He scratched the back of his head. “Just don’t make us worry more than we already do.”

           “I’ll try.” She grinned, kissing first Theron then Arcann before turning and heading for the door. “If that’s all that you wanted to talk about, I have a thousand things to do and I’m sure Lana is about ready to drag me out of here if I don’t get back soon.”

           “I’m not sure she’d be willing to come in here when it’s just the three of us. Alone.” Arcann joked, earning an almost awkward laugh from his lovers.

           “I still wouldn’t put it past her to just come in blindfolded and drag me out in the nude.”

           “She probably would, now that you mention it.” The three of them laughed, sharing a moment free of the tension moments prior.

           A few more friendly jokes were shared before Kara left the room, leaving to go back to whatever she had been helping Lana with, while Arcann went back to the couch retrieving his datapad and laying down to go through it once more.

           Theron stood there a moment, debating on his next course of action. He knew there was still something she was keeping from him, but he knew she needed this. She was rarely angry, especially with him, so to see her practically yell at him was both painful and a relief. That she was working through this just the same as he was. Nodding to himself, he let Arcann know he was heading out, getting a half wave and a blown kiss sent his way as he left the room.

           He headed down the hall, cutting through the military hangar and out to the small open field where the commander’s landing pad was at. As he had expected both of Kara’s sons were there, Connor showing off a new move he had learned from Arcann to his older brother. They had changed during the months he had been gone. Both seemed taller, and Caleb’s hair had grown out, The long bangs held back by a brown headband that matched his hair, while Connor had his cut short, the blonde strands spiking in a faux hawk similar to the one Theron had had before leaving.

           Striding up to them Theron greeted the pair. “Hey boys,” He grinned at them, earning a returned grin from Connor and a blank stare from Caleb. Kara had been right, they weren’t sure what to make of his feigned betrayal, and it had hurt them more than he had known. He gestured to his left cheek, “Connor, what happened?”

           Connor put his hand on the bandage that was stuck there, the grin fading slightly.

           “He was trying to show off and hit himself in the head instead.” Caleb replied.

           “It wasn’t on purpose.” Connor pouted, “I thought I could do it. And I know I can _now_.”

           “Alright, let’s see what fancy moves you learned while I was gone.” Theron grinned ruffling both boy’s hair. He stood up and grabbed another practice saber, “Maybe it’s one I know, I did learn how to use one of these when I was your age.”

           “Even though you can’t use the force?” Caleb asked.

           “Cal doesn’t want to try ‘cause he thinks he can’t” Connor teased, “I’ve told him he can though.”

           “It’s a weapon just like any other.” Theron ran through the memories he had from his training all those years ago. “Just won’t be able to do anything too fancy like Arcann can. Grab a saber, Caleb, if I can do it, so can you.”

           Caleb nodded and grabbed one for himself, and stood next to the spy and mimicking his younger brother’s stance. The trio went through some exercises that Theron could recall, and a few he made up to keep the boys moving. Kara watched them from the balcony of the military hangar, smiling. There was a long way to go before everything would be back to normal, but the little efforts that he made, that they all made, would get them there before they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting to write since Kara is the type to forgive and forget and doesn't really get more than annoyed about things, and when things do bug her she usually doesn't say anything. So having her actually express how much Theron's betrayal bothered her, even though it wasn't her personally, was an adventure.  
> Also minor note that really doesn't make much of an impact, Caleb is force-blind, while Connor is force-sensitive (and pretty strong to boot). Connor pestered Arcann to train him, and practices with him on a near daily basis, Caleb usually hangs around Theron, and while Theron was gone, he hung around Aric and the other soldiers on base or Lana.
> 
> As always, any comments or reviews are appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day 4 - Will that be all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Will that be all?”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Mikael/Nora (both OCs, F!SW/M!Pub Trooper)
> 
> No extra notes that i can think of, uhh, they're both only 16 here atm so just a couple of dumb kids.  
> Both of them are almost their full height, so Mikael is about 6'7" and Nora is 5'6". just as a reference. y'know. ;)

           Taris was… Nora couldn’t find a suitable word to describe it. She had been there a few weeks now, initially to follow some rumors of where her brother might be, and later to assist with the Republic trooper she had rescued from rhakghouls. Mikael Reiner, he had introduced himself to her after she had rescued him. He hadn’t trusted her initially, but she couldn’t blame him, she was a Sith lord after all, at least in all but title. She was also still technically his enemy, but he had come to trust her during their long trek back to a Republic camp.

           Since then she had hardly left his side, partly because none of the soldiers stationed at the camp believed that she had helped out of the goodness of her heart, and partly because there was just something about him that drew her to him. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she had found it difficult to leave even after he was cleared to return to his post.

           She huffed in annoyance. She was here to find her brother, not follow around an enemy soldier like a lost akk pup, no matter how attractive she found him, or how often she had caught him watching her. No, she should leave, she shouldn’t overstay her welcome anymore than she had, she should get back to her search without waiting for him to go on patrol.

           The sound of a door opening made her glance up from where she was sitting, Mikael stepped out followed by two other soldiers. He scanned around looking for something, and when he spotted her sitting on some crates his face lit up. Apparently she was what he was looking for. He smiled and strode up to her, the other two soldiers staying close to his sides.

           “Nora, perfect timing.” He grinned happily at her, an expression not mirrored by his companions. “We’ve just been given orders to scout the ruins north of here.”

           As soon as he told her their orders, one of the soldier’s head whipped around, his voice cracking slightly, “Sir! I don’t think it’s wise to share our orders so freely given her… allegiance.”

           “And what do you mean by that, Private?” Mikael’s voice was low and authoritative, sending an unexpected chill through Nora.

           “Well, Sir, she is Sith.” The other soldier spoke up, defending her comrade. “If any of her allies are there, she could warn them…”

           Nora narrowed her eyes, “I wouldn’t do that.”

           “See.” Mikael gestured to the shorter woman, “Besides, we are scouting for pirate activity, not Imperial. I thought it would interest her.”

           Nora’s face lit up at that. “You want me to go with?”

           Mikael nodded, “I already got permission from our CO.”

           “Sir, if I may speak freely. She’s still the enemy, if she were to-.”

           “I won’t repeat myself.” He ground out.

           “But-“

           “Will that be all, private? Or do you have some other complaint you’d like to express?”

           “No sir.”

           “Then, you have your orders, we’ll leave in an hour, go get your gear set.” The pair saluted, leaving Mikael alone with Nora, speaking quietly to each other as they went. “I apologize for that. When our CO gave us our patrols I suggested that you’d be a good asset to bring along. Honestly, I’m hoping there may be some sign of your brother, so you wouldn’t’ve wasted all of your time hanging around making sure I’m not going to get myself killed again.” He gave her an almost shy smile.

           “That’s not why I’m sticking around.” She returned his smile, “But I do appreciate it, Trey is the only family I have left, so I’d like to find him eventually.”

           “Then why are you sticking around anyway?” Mikael asked. He had crossed his arms over his chest, and shifted his weight to lean on one leg, relaxing for what he felt was the first time in days. “If it’s not to keep me alive… Why?”

           Nora stared at him a moment, “I’m not entirely sure.”

           He barked a laugh, “You stick around enemy territory, and watch my back like a hawk, but you don’t know why?”

           “To be fair, my name is ‘Hawke’.” She muttered pushing herself off the crates to stand in front of him, “But no, I’m not certain. There’s just something, I feel like I can’t leave, not yet.”

           Mikael hummed. “Something in the Force is telling you to keep me safe? I’ll have to thank it next time I’m in danger.” He joked earning a half hearted glare.

           “That’s not what I meant, I just.” She gestured vaguely, “I don’t want to leave you. This isn’t about the Republic and the Empire, or enemy and ally, it’s me and you.” She looked at him, her face serious. “I don’t want to lose you.”

           Mikael was taken aback. He didn’t entirely know what to say in reply, but when she huffed in annoyance and turned to stalk back over to the crates he reached out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her to him, he leaned down and kissed her. She made a sound of surprise but returned his kiss, the pair breaking apart after a moment.

           “I don’t want to lose you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop writing fluff?  
> The answer is no.
> 
> Also I have no idea what rank Mikael is at, he's only like 16 so I wouldn't figure too high, but he did come back from his patrol wounded with a Sith by his side so I don't know if that would get him promoted. his CO like Nora though so who knows.
> 
> As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Day 5 - Take what you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Take what you need.”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara Hawke/Caleb (F!Smuggler/M!Smuggler) Pre-class stories.  
> Also Featuring: The rest of the Ik’aad crew; (Captain) Tyr Baulder, Leon Way, Riala Arro, Garrett Reign. All of them are smugglers. (I’m sorry they’re just a bunch of my OCs…)
> 
> Buncha minor notes for this: Caleb is Chiss, and he has so many freckles, Riala is Mirialan and is the backbone of the crew, Garrett is Mandalorian and he’s mute and communicates through mostly sign language and occasionally though cybernetic implants when using comms. Tyr has heterochromia, his left eye is green and his right is blue. Leon is the least interesting of the team seeing as he has nothing really unique about him.

           It was supposed to be a simple job. Run in, run out. That’s it. Kara cursed as she sprinted down the hall, they had the running part down, but simple? Not a chance.

           The crew of the Ik’aad were hired to sneak into some fancy estate on Alderaan, steal some art pieces that had been stolen from their original owner and return to the nobleman who hired them. Simple.

           Garrett had sliced into the alarm systems, Riala had distracted the guards, and it was left to Kara, Caleb, Leon, and Tyr to track down and ‘aquire’ the specified art pieces. What they had been hired to find, Kara had no idea, Tyr hadn’t shared the details with them all, so they had gone in mostly blind. And that’s what ended up getting them into their current predicament.

           They had tripped some sort of alarm that was separate from the rest of the house, and those triggered another set of alarms, and before they realized what they had done wrong guards had arrived. Tyr had shouted for them to run, and that’s exactly what they had done. Splitting up and attempting to lose their pursuers, and after they escaped they would all meet up at the gardens in the back.

           So that’s what Kara was still attempting, running from the loudly pursuing guards. Alone. She ducked into a room, scrambling up the stairs on the far side, the guards hot on her heels. She debated on tripping them with some furniture or with the Force or possibly just jumping out the window to safety, but her orders were clear, no damage to the house. It was just a recovery job, no need to kill anyone or damage the building, and she was doing her utmost to keep anyone from finding out that she was Force sensitive so that was also out.

           Jumping over the railing she dropped down to the floor below, rolling and springing back to her feet and sprinting out the door as the guards scrambled to turn around and take the stairs down once more. Taking another door she spotted 2 doors, one closed and the other wide open. Choosing the closed door as her best shot at hiding from her pursuers, Kara bolted over to it, finding it to be locked with an old style key lock. Cursing her luck, she debated on taking the open door, but something told her that she should stick with this one. So taking advantage of the quickly shortening breathing room she had, she closed her eyes and focused on the lock, moving the mechanisms inside with the Force until she heard the telltale click and the door slid open enough for her to squeeze inside and close the door.

           It was dark inside this room, but she didn’t think it would be safe to turn on a light, so she felt her way around the room, stirring up dust and nearly sneezing. She heard the guards outside, rattling the door in an attempt to open it before they started arguing as she crouched in the corner, waiting for them to leave. After what felt like an eternity she heard them leave. Breathing out a sigh of relief she crept out of her hiding spot, and headed for the door.

           A subtle glow made her stop before she reached the door. Turning she spotted it’s source, a small box with intricate designs carved into it. Kara didn’t think the box had been glowing when she first entered the room, but she also didn’t give the area much attention outside of finding a spot to hide in case the guards checked the inside.

           She picked it up, but as soon as she touched it she dropped it, hissing in surprise. It wasn’t right, this thing. When she touched it she could feel something, something like the Force contained within, but it wasn’t right. And even this close she could still feel the energy emanating from it. It didn’t feel like the Lightside of the Force like she was used to, but it didn’t feel like the Dark either, just nothing and everything all at once. Like it wanted her to take it, whispering to her.  

            _Take what you need, what you desire, what you **deserve**_.

            And it scared her that she could feel herself almost do as it asked.

           Kara reached out to take the box again, steeling herself as she did so. But as soon as she did the light faded and the whispers stopped, the energy disappearing so suddenly she thought she imagined the whole thing. But the images she saw, and the whispers she heard were burned into her mind.

           The sound of the door unlocking behind her caused her to turn quickly, reaching for her blaster and gripping the box tightly. She relaxed as soon as the door opened, and she recognized the glowing red eyes belonging to the only chiss in her crew.

           “There you are Kara!” Caleb ground out, glancing around worriedly, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Let’s get out of here, Captain and the rest have been waiting at the meeting spot for hours, we thought you got captured.”

           “Hours?” Kara replied, stepping out of the room and following after her crewmate. “And they still stuck around?”

           Caleb shrugged taking a turn and leading her out of the building, “I made them wait. There’s no way I’d leave my own wife behind.” He paused, “Also Garrett refused to leave you and you know there’s no way Tyr can change his mind. That Mando is as stubborn as they come.”

           Kara smiled at that, shoving the box in one of her bags as they ran. “Well I’m glad you came to find me, I had no idea it had been so long. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

           “Ah, if I didn’t worry about you who would?” He winked at her.

           “Garrett apparently.” She teased.

           Caleb barked a laugh, When they approached the meeting spot a short time later, he slowed his pace, “Before we get too close, I wanted to ask. What was that box?”

           Kara walked next to him, debating on what she would say, “I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “I saw it when I was hiding and it looked… strange, like it was glowing. So I picked it up and then you showed up.”

           “Sounds like it’s some Jedi relic. We can drop it off when we get back to Coruscant. If some Alderaanian nobleman had it in his storage they’d probably want it back anyway”

           “Probably.” She agreed as they joined the rest of their group. Tyr giving her a hard time for wasting so much time, but from the look on his face he was just as relieved to see her safe as the rest of the crew was.

           While they headed back to their ship, Garrett signed to her how things went on his end, telling her how he enjoyed seeing her make all those guards trip over themselves, but also asking her to not jump over railings again since he was sure she was going to break her leg.

           She grinned at him, “I’ll be more careful next time.”

           ‘You better.’ He signed back, returning her grin.

           The group returned to their patron, Tyr handing over the art pieces that the man had wanted, and received their payment. But even with a job well done Kara’s mind kept going back to the things she had seen when she had touched the box.

           A throne, a war, and a fleet of ships that blotted out the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the cube is, probably a holocron, I didn't honestly give it much thought when I wrote this...  
> Caleb and Kara had probably been married for like a month at this point, I think. And they didn't get along very well when they first met, how things change.  
> And then he dies, so it clearly didn't last seeing as she's married to Theron and Arcann now... Anyway...
> 
> As always any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Day 6 - I've heard enough, this ends now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve heard enough, this ends now.”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara/Arcann (Pre-Nathema reunion with Theron (so I’m not adding him to the pairing list even if he’s with them both. since this takes place a couple days before his return.))
> 
> I mentioned in day 3 that Kara's having nightmares, well here's what they're about.

           Kara scanned the room, everything looked so familiar like she had been here before. But she just couldn’t remember. Her head was in a fog, a dull ache in the back of her skull like there was something missing, like the scene she stood in couldn’t be fully recreated. But most of it was there.

           She recognized the sparking console on the far side of the room, the distant sounds of blaster fire and ships flying by. A gust of wind caught her and she had to do everything she could not to fall over, the air bringing the smell of smoke and fire and destruction up from the battle below. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but it wasn’t until she heard a familiar voice that she remembered where she was.

           Asylum.

           Out of instinct her hand came up to cover where her scar was, where it would be again. The same nightmare of the same day. Again.

           The hiss of his lightsaber igniting made her head snap up and she stared Arcann down. Gone was the almost crystal blue eyes that she had fallen for, replaced once more with the firey orange and his half mask. He took a step forward, and she took a step back, putting her hands up in a placating gesture.

           “Arcann, wait.” She said, keeping her voice as calm as she could. “Hear me out a second. This doesn’t need to go in a bad direction.”

           “Begging won’t save you.” He growled.

           Kara huffed, muttering a “Not with that attitude.” Before collecting herself and speaking louder, “I know how this goes, but it doesn’t have to. This time can be different, just listen to me.”

           “What are you talking about?”

           “This.” She gestured to the room, “This has already happened. We fought here almost two years ago. This is just a dream, my dream of what happened.”

           He scoffed, the sound usually so familiar distorted by his mask. “And why should I believe you? Do you have proof?”

           She nodded, wracking her brain, unsure what kind of proof it would take to convince him to listen to her. “Arcann, please, I know what happens here, and what happens after. This fight ends in a draw, but we both make it off this port alive to fight each other again.” She tried her best to keep things vague, but she figured he wouldn’t believe her from that alone.

           “You said this time would be different, so perhaps I would win this version of your so called ‘dream’.” He sounded too smug about it, clearly mocking her claim that none of this was real.

           She made a face at him, frustration clear, but she also did her best to keep a smile from her face, his reaction was one she had expected, one she had experienced in a previous version of this dream. “Stubborn as always.” She laughed quietly earning a glare from him.

           “Do not speak as if you know me.” His voice was low, dangerous, and she would’ve felt more threatened had she not known this wasn’t real.

           “I do know you.” She smiled at him, “Pretty well actually. We’re…. close, in reality.”

           He narrowed his eye at her, “Do not lie to me.”

           She shrugged, her grin fading as he stomped forward. “I promise you, I’m not. You need to listen to me. There’s something going on, and I need-“

           “I’ve heard enough.” He growled, reaching forward and she could feel the Force surround her. “This ends now.” He gripped and pulled his arm back, and Kara could feel it pull her with it.

           She closed her eyes, bracing for the familiar pain. She had failed to get him to stand down again, failed to get him to listen. She felt the blade pierce her ribs; her lungs fill with blood and the pain explode through her. Opening her eyes a moment before the dream ended, because it always ended at this moment, she locked eyes with him, and noted a look of regret flash across his face before everything shifted, going dark before her eyes snapped open.

           Groaning, she rubbed her hand on her ribs, gently kneading the scars. It was always sore right after she woke. An arm reached over, wrapping around her and pulling her close. She let out a sigh as she returned the embrace snuggling into the chest of her bedmate.

           “Same nightmare?” Arcann asked, he was clearly still half asleep and Kara couldn’t help but feel bad about waking him up again.

           “Mhmm.” She replied.

           “Still not going to tell me what they’re about?” He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her relax in his arms. This had been the fifth one that week. She claimed that there was nothing he could do, and that it was for her to work though, but the look of fear and pain that was on her face when she was startled awake each time made him worry.

           “Nope.” She chuckled, the sound muffled by the blankets and his chest as she pressed as close to him as she could before lifting her head to kiss his chin. “But, I think I’m making progress.”

           “There has to be something I can do.”

           She hummed, rubbing her hand on his back, gently tracing the scars with her fingers. “I could use a distraction.” She grinned, looking up at him, her eyes glinting with mischief. “Something to take my mind off things. Something only you can help me with.” She kissed his neck and jaw, earning a laugh from him.

           He pushed up, flipping them over so she was laying on her back looking up at him. He grinned at her, gripping her hips as he leaned down to kiss her. “I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a question, can Sith or Jedi influence dreams? I figure they can, since I wouldn't put it past the sith to have some kinda ritual that lets you do that.
> 
> As always and comments or reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Day 7 - No worries, we still have time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No worries, we still have time”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara/Arcann/Theron (Post-Nathema) (Arcann’s mentioned and part of their relationship, but he’s not currently present in this.)  
> Also featured: Kara’s sons, Caleb and Connor
> 
> No notes aside from, the Ik'aad is Kara's ship, she never did change it's name.

           There was a moment of peace, something that had been so rare for members of the Alliance until now. And with the war they were getting dragged into… Theron sighed as the elevator stopped and he stepped out into the war room. Even with the moment of peace he found his commander pacing the room, checking various messages and records, going from terminal to terminal.

           They were alone, Lana, Koth and Arcann were off on a mission together, and Senya had already turned in for the night. So to see his wife pacing with such worry bothered him.

           “They’ll be fine. Arcann will send you a holo when they’re done like he promised.”

           Kara sighed, “I know, but I can’t help but worry.”

           “You think he’s going to get hurt.” Theron grinned.

           “More that Koth is going to try and pick a fight with him while I’m not around and Lana won’t stop them.”

           “That..” Theron paused. “That’s a possibility.”

           Kara shook her head, “I understand that he still doesn’t trust Arcann, but I wish he’d at least give a shot at getting to know him. We know how he is because we’re around him so much, but Koth doesn’t really give him a chance.”

           He shrugged, “You know the saying, ‘you don’t know a man until you see him without his pants on.’ And we’ve both seen him plenty of times without them.” Theron winked, stepping up to his wife and taking a datapad from her hands.

           “That’s not how the saying goes and you know it.” She laughed. “But I know what you mean.” When Theron put his hands on her shoulders and directed her away from the terminal she was pacing around she gave him a look of mock annoyance. “What are you doing.”

           “You need to take a break.” He grinned. He pushed her gently, walking with her towards the military hangar. “Relax.”

           “Says the workaholic…” She muttered, but she couldn’t help but return his smile as he started laughing.

           “I know when to take breaks.” He removed his hands from her shoulders once he was satisfied that she wouldn’t turn around and go back to her pacing.

           “Liar.” She reached over and grabbed his hand.

           They walked together to the military hangar and took the elevator down to her personal landing area. It was dark already, but the grassy hillside was dimly lit by various in-ground lanterns to keep the risk of accidently landing on something to a minimum. Usually the Ik’aad was parked in this bay, but Lana had requested to borrow it for the mission. Something about a smuggler’s ship being more inconspicuous than an Alliance marked one.

           In the grass was a small blanket that her sons were sitting on, playing with some holo and chatting to each other. When Kara and Theron approached they looked over, grinning widely.

           “What’s this?” She asked.

           “A break.” Theron answered, walking in front of her and leading her to the pad. Directing her to sit down he went over to the holo-projector and pressed a few buttons and started up a movie. Grabbing a bowl of popcorn he sat next to her and got comfortable.

           “I still need to check the rest of my messages.”

           “Kara….” Theron placed the bowl in front of them.

           “ _Theron_ …” Kara stared him down before sighing in defeat. “Fine. I can check them after we take a break.”

           He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close so she was leaning on him. He kissed her. “Good idea.”

           “One movie.” She snuggled in and laid her head on his chest, asking Caleb to pass some candy to her.

           “Mhmm.” Theron hummed, “Don’t worry, we still have time.”

           “One.” Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

           “Can I pick the next movie?” Connor asked, “Papa was telling me about one he watched when he was little and I want to watch that.”

           Theron laughed, “Of course. Hopefully Arcann didn’t suggest something strange.”

           Connor grinned proudly and turned his attention back to the holo, the movie was some action sort, likely Caleb’s pick.

           Kara sighed. “Two movies then.”

           Theron kissed the top of her head before grabbing some popcorn and popping it in his mouth as he watched the holo with the woman he loved cuddled up close to him and his sons excitedly watching the actions scenes and loudly whispering about it to each other. While he wished he had timed this better so Arcann could’ve joined them, they both cared a lot about him after all, but he was glad to have a chance to just relax and spend some time with his wife and kids. To just be happy for a little while before the next crisis hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that? more fluff. It's what I like writing the most after all. Just people being in love.
> 
> As always, any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Day 12/13 - Who could do this/Try harder next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Who could do this” & “Try harder next time.”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara/Arcann/Theron, Koren/Trey  
> Also featured: Kara’s sons, Caleb and Connor  
> There is a bit of combat, and by a bit I mean; Kara’s pissed and there’s no stopping her and the whole thing is mostly combat.
> 
> Sorry for the jump but I just could not get any inspiration for the prompts in the middle and since i was super behind on it anyway I just skipped them to get back to later. eventually. maybe.  
> Notes for this: I mention Caleb, Kara's late husband, who she named her son after. It's not his kid, her son Caleb is Skavak's. I have no idea how Chiss names work so I only ever use his core name. Kara has twin blasters (she's a gunslinger) but she also has twin lightsabers with yellow core crystals in them, since it matched her hair. She doesn't use them often since she prefers her blasters, but she uses them a lot in this

           A flash of gold illuminated the room as Kara’s lightsabers flew across, cutting down the masked men that were gathered. She quickly followed, leaping in and retrieving them in midair, bringing them down in an arc and eliminating two more before sheathing the blades and drawing her blasters to fire a handful of shots as she rolled into cover. Following close behind her were Theron and Arcann, with Koren and Trey bringing up the rear.

           Within moments all those who were in the room were either dead or unconscious, Koren treating one who had somehow managed to survive the commander’s wrath.

           “It doesn’t look like any of them are in any shape to talk.” He said as he stood up and wiped his hands on a cloth.

           Kara paced the room, sighing in frustration, her agitation clear on her face. “Then wake them up. We need to find out who could do this and why.” She earned a few concerned looks as Theron and Arcann searched the room for anything that could help them.

           “You need to calm down, Commander.” Trey spoke up, sheathing his warblades, the white light that they emitted dimmed as he did so. He started to cross his arms across his chest but stopped midmotion before striding up and grabbing her by the shoulders instead, his face apologetic, “I know you’re worried, but we can’t get answers from corpses.”

           She huffed. “Trey, they have my sons. And there is nothing that will keep me from finding them.”

           “I know. That’s why we’re here with you.” He released her, giving her some breathing space. “I would be the same if they took Ren.”

           “Kara.” Theron approached, holding a datapad, “It’s not much, but there’s a message with a set of coordinates.”

           “Then that’s where we’re going next.” She headed for the door.

           “A moment, Kara.” Arcann spoke up, he gestured to a door on the far side of the room, before turning to it and using the Force to force it open. Inside was a young woman, her glowing red eyes and blue skin clearly marking her as chiss. She looked at him, fear on her face. She had stun-cuffs on her wrists, and they looked much too tight. “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

           She nodded, but didn’t appear to fully believe him. Still she stood shakily and exited the room, scanning the people who were gathered. “Thank you.” She said, her voice hoarse, as Theron unlocked the cuffs. She rubbed her wrists.

           Kara gave her a small smile, “Are you ok? Do you need anything? A medic, or food?” There was something about her that seemed almost familiar.

           “What’s your name?” Trey added in.

           “I’m.. Riz.” The girl shook her head. “I just want to get out of here.”

           Kara nodded, “We can take you somewhere safe, but can I ask you a few questions before we go?” She tried her best to sound calm, but her fear was making her sound more snippy than she meant to. She took a breath, putting on a brave face, the last thing this woman needed was to see them worried.

           “I’ll help how I can.”

           “Have you seen two boys who look like this.” Kara pulled out a necklace from her pack, activating the holos on it, showing her images of Caleb and Connor.

           She nodded, “They were here with me and a few others until a few hours ago. They’re being taken to another station. I don’t know where it is though.” She looked down, “I’m sorry.”

           “Don’t be.” Kara smiled at her, “That’s a lot of help. Do you know who these people are?” She gestured to the fallen around them. When Riz shook her head, Kara nodded. She flipped through the holo charms that were attached to the necklace. Each was labeled with a name of the person who’s holo was saved on it: for her sons, Caleb and Connor, for Theron, Arcann, Koro and Nora, even one of Darmas and Skavak. She activated one, holding it up to show Riz the image, “One more thing, do you recognize this person?” It was of a chiss man, with a dorky grin and a face covered in freckles.

           Riz inspected the image, her eyebrows rising in surprise. “Yes, actually. I-“ She paused, the look on her face conflicted, “That’s my father, why do you?”

           Kara gave her a sad smile, “I thought you looked familiar. Caleb showed me a holo of you from when you were little. I’m” She debated on what to say, “I was married to him for a few years before he passed. I’m sorry we had to meet like this.”

           Riz shook her head, she seemed unsure on what to say exactly, “So you’re the stow-away he was talking about.” She smiled, “Thank you, for being there for him til the end, and for keeping his memory alive. He was exiled when I was young, so we only kept in touch though messages and holos.”

           Kara shook her head, laughing quietly a moment before her focus returned to the matter at hand. “If you’d like we could talk more, I just need to find those boys that I showed you first, and then I have some great stories to share.”

           “I’d like that. And, I’d like to stick around long enough to help out, in return for saving me, and for any trouble my father may have caused you in the past.”

           Kara nodded, gesturing for her to follow and the team left, getting into their ship and heading to the coordinates that were in the datapad Theron had found.

* * *

           The coordinates lead to another station, likely the one that Riz had told them about. She had stayed behind on the ship with Koren, getting a chance to recover and get some food while the rest of the team stormed the station.

           Kara lead the way, much to the distress of her group. None of them said much as they cut their way through, but they all worried that their commander may push herself too far, or do something she would regret.

           Blood stained the walls, and the bodies of the masked men that stood in their way lay where they fell, Kara focused on the faint energy she could feel from Connor through the Force. He still had little control over it, but he was strong, and would one day be stronger than her, but that was another day. Today he was still her little boy, 9 years old and surely scared out of his wits alongside his older brother Caleb. She gestured at a door before her, ripping it out of it’s tracks and shoving it forward, knocking down those closest to the entry way. Ducking down she fired off three shots, finishing off the men who had been hit by the door.

           Drawing her saber she charged in, catching the nearest man in the chest with the blade, cutting him down quickly. She squatted down as she turned, rolling and knocking the one on her right down as Trey caught the one on her left with his warblades. He kicked a third into the path of Arcann, the scarred prince slamming his blade into the stunned man, bringing the blade around in a flourish and ended his life before he could recover. Another tried to catch Arcann with his back turned but a pair of burst shots dropped him before he could.

           Arcann nodded his thanks to Theron as he joined Trey to assist the sith in dispatching a group of the men before they could overwhelm him. Kara had switched back to her blasters, and picked off any who got to close as she stalked her way toward one man who wasn’t wearing a mask. Catching up to the retreating man, she brought her left leg around, tripping him as she swung her right leg down to slam on the fallen man’s leg as soon as he hit the floor, the durasteel of the prosthetic beating out the strength of his bone and cracking it.

           He yelped in pain as Kara squatted in front of him and grabbed the collar of his robes. “It’s only a fracture, stop complaining.” She pulled him forward so her face was inches from his, “Where are the boys?” She growled.            He stuttered out nonsense before she shoved her blaster under his chin. “ _Where?”_

           “Kara.” Theron started, but when the man started talking he stopped.

           “T-the back room. Down the hall.” He said, fear clear on his face.

           She released him, giving him and almost cruel smile. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

           Standing up she left the cowering man where he was and headed in the direction he had said. More of these cultists, or were they slavers? She didn’t know, nor did she care. Stood in her path, but between her and her team they didn’t stand a chance. Soon they arrived at the door the injured man had told them.

           Igniting her lightsaber she opened the door and struck the nearest man down before charging in and eliminating all that stood in her way. She spotted her sons in a cage in the corner, their wrists cuffed as Riz’s had been.

           Kicking the nearest man, another who was unmasked so possibly another leader, she spun on her heel and left her team to finish him off as she went to her sons sides and unlocked their cage, freeing them and a few other prisoners.

           “Mom!” She hugged them close.

           “You’re safe now.”

           Theron kneeled down next to them, “Let me get those off of you.”

           They nodded, letting their dad see to their bonds, and rubbing their wrists as soon as they were freed.

           “Theron, get them out of here.” She said as she glanced back at Trey and Arcann who were fending off the unmasked man. “I need to have a few words with him.”

           Theron nodded, ushering them out of the room and to their waiting ship. As soon as they cleared the door, Kara turned and charged at the man, using all the pent up rage she still held in her to force him back.

           Bringing her lightsaber around she caught him across the chest in a lucky strike. He was already exhausted from fighting her team, and the inclusion of her tipped the scales fully into the Alliance’s favor. She pointed her blade at him, breathing heavily.

           “Why?” She growled. “Why did you take them?”

           He chuckled, the sound wet, “Isn’t the reason obvious?” He grinned, “The great Commander of the Eternal Alliance’s greatest weakness. It’s the easiest place to strike.” He groaned in pain as he shifted, the grin still on his face. “And the easiest way to hurt you.”

           She glared down at him, before laughing sadly, “Too bad you failed. I’d say try harder next time, but.” She flipped the blade in her hand before bringing it around and slicing his neck. “There won’t be a next time for you.” She turned and walked over to the remaining members of her team as she sheathed her blade. “Let’s get back to the ship.”

           Trey nodded and headed for the door, while Arcann hung back, taking her hand in his.

           “Are you alright?” He asked carefully.

           She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze, “I’ll be better when we get home, I think I could use some rest.”

           “Kara-“ He started, but she cut him off by kissing him.

           “Let’s go home.” She repeated. He nodded, dropping whatever he was about to say.

           When they got to the ship Theron was waiting for them, pulling both of them into a hug as Trey headed onto the bridge to prep for their return to Odessen.

           Caleb and Connor joined them, hugging onto their sides, insistent on being included, something that none of the trio were against. Releasing her lovers, Kara kneeled down and hugged her sons tightly, burying her face in their shoulders as she started to cry in relief. They were home, and they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never get between a mother and her sons...  
> Like the other prompt where Kara yelled at Theron, this was interesting to write since she's not usually so.... brutal. But her boys were in danger and there would be nothing that could stop her from saving them.  
> It was mentioned to me that her eyes probably turned gold here and they probably did, it didn't cross my mind what I wrote it, but it would give more of a reason for them all to act so careful with her and for Arcann to check to see if she's alright. I mean outside of the lovers thing. That would be so much gold on her, at least she's not wearing the old armor I had on her, that glowed gold too, so that would be over the top doncha think? ;)
> 
> As always any comments or reviews are appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
